


Forever

by Aberial_63



Series: random fluff [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I was feeling soft and this happened, Immortal Husbands, Immortality, Introspection, M/M, Marriage, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: A sweet morning in the life of Magnus and Alec





	Forever

Gold.

 

The morning sun. The sheets. The feeling in Magnus' heart. The peaceful quiet that brushed his ears, interrupted only by the soft snores coming from the man beside him. The ring on his finger.

 

All of it was gold.

 

Magnus sighed drowsily and pulled Alec closer to his chest. Sleep threatened to pull him back into its warm embrace, but Magnus fought against it. He wanted to be awake, to experience this little pocket of bliss. Through slow, lazy blinks, Magnus took in the black runes engraved into Alec's skin and the way his dark hair was sticking up in every imaginable direction. He felt the even in-and-out of his breaths and the slight chill of his toes pressed against Magnus' ankle where their legs were intertwined beneath the blankets. He smelled the familiar citrusy bite of Alec's soap, now tinged with just the slightest hint of sweat from love's communion the night before.

 

Magnus could hardly believe that he had somehow ended up here. At first glance, the situation was mundane enough. Magnus was merely waking up beside Alec like he had done a thousand times before. And yet, somehow, that specific morning held a certain divinity that Magnus could hardly begin to fathom. It symbolized centuries of wounds finally stitching themselves completely shut. It was lonely midnights with only whiskey friendships to keep him warm finally turning into memories forever; they would never again be his reality. It was the last rebellious drop of uncertainty evaporating like it had never been there in the first place. It was a promise of an infinity of mornings just like this one.

 

After everything that Magnus had endured—the heartaches, the betrayals, the devastations— he had finally been gifted a love so strong it nearly brought him to tears, a home in the shape of calloused finger tips and candlelit dances around the living room and intimate smiles over the rims of coffee cups. The universe had given him hazel eyes that made the chaos go quiet and touches that broke down his willing walls like they were nothing.

 

 _Alexander Lightwood_.

 

From that morning on, Magnus knew he and Alec would be hopelessly bound to one another. They would be forever holding tight to the hand that promised safety and care and devotion. Magnus wouldn't have any it other way and, if his vows the pervious night were anything to go by, neither would Alec.

 

Magnus was drawn from his reverie by the voice he knew he would never forget.

 

"Good morning," Alec said around a yawn.

 

Magnus beamed and pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

 

"Good morning, my love." Another kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

 

From his position, Magnus could just barely see the smile that overtook Alec's face. Alec laced his fingers through Magnus' where they had been resting low on Alec's waist.

 

"I always sleep well when I'm with you."

 

Magnus chuckled. "You're lucky you're cute. Otherwise, I would not tolerate such sappiness in our bed."

 

"Oh, please," Alec scoffed. "You say that like you aren't just as sappy. If I'm remembering correctly, it was _you_ who brought me breakfast in bed last week and pancakes that said 'I love you' spelled out in blueberries."

 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. That sounds horribly cheesy and I am nothing of the sort."

 

Alec sat up on his elbow so he could get a better look at Magnus over his shoulder. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes lit up playfully. Magnus leveled him with a challenging smirk.

 

"No? Then what about that time I came home early and found you writing some _very_ revealing poetry about, and I quote, 'the gentle descent' of my lashes and the 'wondrous depth' of my soul? That's not sappy?"

 

"No, it's not sappy. I was just... exploring a new hobby. And besides, who says that was about you?" Magnus teased, fiddling with the earring he hadn't bothered to take out before heading to bed. "I mean honestly, Alexander, not everything is about y-"

 

Magnus was cut off when Alec flipped himself over to face Magnus and then promptly settled on Magnus' hips, hands resting on his chest. He grinned devilishly down at Magnus.

 

"Just admit it, Magnus. Admit that you're just as big of a sap as me."

 

Magnus stuck out his chin.

 

"Never," he retorted stubbornly.

 

Alec sighed with mock resignation and shook his head.

 

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

 

Alec trailed his hands down to Magnus' sides and, before Magnus could utter a word of protest, began to tickle him mercilessly. Magnus started laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and he swatted at Alec's hands halfheartedly.

 

"Alec, stop," Magnus pleaded between giggles. His abdomen ached with the force of his laughs.

 

Alec pulled back for a second. "Admit it and I'll stop."

 

Magnus glared at him, but there was no heat behind it.

 

"No," he said.

 

"Fine," Alec replied with a shrug and resumed poking and prodding at the sensitive spots on Magnus' stomach.

 

After a few more minutes of gleeful shrieks and squirming in an attempt to escape, Magnus finally raised his hands in surrender.

 

"Okay! I give up!" he cried. "I'm a sappy idiot because I'm desperately in love with you and I can't help but shower you with affection! Now, stop tickling me this instant, Alexander Lightwood!"  

 

Alec's expression immediately morphed into something sweeter than the mischievous smirk of just moments before. He removed his hands from Magnus' stomach and instead slid them slowly up and down the lengths of Magnus' arms. Alec stared at Magnus with something akin to wonder in his eyes as he absently traced the lines of Magnus' muscles with steady palms. The gesture made Magnus ache with fondness somewhere deep behind his ribs.

 

Alec eventually moved his palms to cradle Magnus' face gently. He leaned down and kissed Magnus tenderly. It was slow and unhurried. They had nowhere else to be except for right there, holding each other like they were the most precious thing they'd ever been lucky enough to find. And, due to recent events, they also had no shortage of time to spend just relishing in the simple act of coexistence.   

 

With a satisfied sigh, Alec pulled away a minute later.

 

"By the way, I'm desperately in love with you too, Magnus Bane."

 

Magnus reached up to stroke his lover's cheek briefly before taking hold of his left hand as he remembered something.

 

"It's Magnus Lightwood-Bane to you, darling."

 

He brought Alec's hand to his lips. The feel of Alec's cool golden ring sent a little thrill through Magnus' veins. Magnus heard the slight stutter in his husband's breath.

 

"My apologies," Alec whispered, seemingly in a state of awe as the memories of yesterday's festivities filtered back into his consciousness.

 

"All is forgiven, Mr. Lightwood-Bane."

 

Alec chuckled gently.

 

"Lightwood-Bane," he repeated, as if testing the feel of it on his tongue. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

 

"Well, that's good because you'll be hearing it for a very, very long time if I have anything to say about it."

 

Magnus removed Alec's wedding band for a moment to look at the little rune hidden underneath it. It was a rune that Magnus and Alec hadn't taken lightly in its promise of forever and always. They had been hesitant to accept this gift from a certain redheaded Shadowhunter, but in the end, this is what they wanted.

 

Magnus didn't want Alec to leave. Alec didn't want to leave. They wanted to spend their days, decades, centuries with neither of them straying somewhere the other couldn't follow. They wanted to hold on to each other until the sun died and they were the last ones to walk the Earth.

 

They had eternity, but they were determined to not waste one single second of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please leave a kudos/subscribe/leave a comment <3


End file.
